Contrato
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Finda a vingança, é hora de cumprir os termos do contrato. Shounen-ai. Titulo e sumário sucks


**Aviso: **O seguinte texto é um shounen-ai, assim como um shota (se bem que eu não o consigo ver exactamente como um shota mas é classificado como tal e com certa razão). Se gostar, vá em frente, se tem dúvidas, prossiga de mente aberta, se não gostar faça o quiser mas não venha depois encher-me a paciência.

**Disclair:** Kuroshitsuji não me pertence, como é óbvio, ou eu não os deixaria fazerem o que estão a fazer com o anime ='(

* * *

-Piedade...

Ciel viu, com a frieza que lhe era característica em situações como aquela, o homem prostrado aos seus pés fazer uma tentativa irrisória de lhe tocar as vestes, num acto de desesperada busca pelo perdão. Em menos de um segundo, o sapato preto de Sebastian espezinhou a mão atrevida, partindo-a e enchendo o ar com os gritos de dor soltados pelo homem.

- Sebastian – ordenou Ciel. – Mata-o.

Um sorriso cínico desenhou-se nos lábios do mordomo.

- _Yes, my Lord._

- Nã… não… – gemeu o homem, usando o último das suas forças para se colocar de joelhos. Ficar de pé não era já uma opção que lhe fosse possível realizar. – Por favor, não, piedade! Tenham pieda…

A lâmina fina e elegante atravessou-lhe o pescoço, tingindo-lhe as roupas de vermelho. Ciel obrigou-se a ver a vida a desaparecer daqueles olhos inferiores, até não restar nada mais que um vazio. Um vazio frio e assustador, como o era a morte de que eram reflexo… E ainda assim tão tentador…

- Tsc – deixou escapar. – Demasiado rápido.

- Perdão, _my lord_ – desculpou-se Sebastian, limpando a lâmina com um lenço de linho. – Foi feito como tinha de ser feito. – Deixou cair o lenço, outrora imaculado, em cima da carcaça humana. Fácil demais. Frágil demais. Quão fracos eram os humanos… Mas não Ciel. Ciel sim, havia valido a pena, tinha a qualidade… E a hora era chegada.

Ciel observou uma vez mais o corpo caído, antes de lhe voltar as costas. Não havia remorsos, arrependimentos muito menos. Aquilo era o que tinha desejado nos últimos quatro anos. Aquele era o momento pelo qual se tinha mantido vivo.

- Leva-a – ordenou, fechando os olhos. Não queria pensar mais, não queria sentir mais… Se o fizesse, sabia que cairia na tentação de desejar um pouco mais, apenas um pouco mais… E isso não fora o que escolhera, não era nem seria o que queria…

Ouviu Sebastian rir baixinho, sentindo a respiração quente do demónio sobre a sua face. Não o ouvira chegar perto de si – não era como se esperasse tê-lo ouvido. Inesperadamente, o coração começou a pulsar com mais força contra o seu peito, acelerando-lhe o ritmo cardíaco e fazendo-o soltar inadvertidamente um esgar de desagrado. Impassível. Era isso que seria suposto ser o abandono da sua vida, altivo e impassível, não nervoso ou assustado como aquele batimento parecia querer ser.

- _Bocchan_ – sussurrou Sebastian, roçando-lhe de leve a orelha. – Não é preciso ter medo.

Ciel abriu imediatamente os olhos, espalmando as mãos no peito do mordomo e afastando-o com um empurrão.

- Não te…

Foi calado pelos lábios de Sebastian sobre os seus. Com um safanão tentou afastá-lo novamente, deste vez sem sucesso. O demónio mantinha-o bem preso a si, envolvendo-o num abraço inquebrável. Nunca, até então, se tinha realmente mentalizado do quão forte Sebastian era! Tentou abrir a boca para dizer um "Sebastian, o que julgas que estás a fazer?" mas isso apenas serviu como uma oportunidade para o mordomo aprofundar o beijo, esgueirando uma língua atrevida que rapidamente explorou o novo território, antes de finalmente se divertir com a língua do próprio menor, tocando-a e provocando-a até Ciel não mais querer acabar com aquela insanidade. Talvez fosse assim que Sebastian conseguiria a sua alma…

A sensação de desconforto, derivada da exigência que o seu corpo fazia de querer mais, assaltou-o assim que Sebastian se afastou dele.

- O quê…? – Não fazia sentido. Ainda a tinha, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso, a sua alma ainda lhe pertencia. – Porquê…?

Alargando o sorriso, Sebastian retirou uma das luvas brancas, deixando visível a marca do contrato.

- Agora, _Bocchan _– sibilou Sebastian, retirando a pala de Ciel – devemos terminar o contrato?

Ciel soprou um ténue "Sim", num consentimento que em todo seria desnecessário. Seria impressão sua, ou o sorriso de Sebastian deixara de ser cínico para dar lugar a um sorriso… nostálgico?

- Então, – continuou o demónio, pousando a palma da mão sobre o olho do rapaz e unindo ambos os símbolos – foi uma honra, mestre Ciel.

Um sobressalto e Ciel sentiu como se estivesse a ser arrastado, quase que sugado, pelo próprio olho direito. Era estranho, era etéreo… Era indolor.

- _My Lord…_

Esforçou-se por focar novamente a visão do olho esquerdo. Não era fácil e rapidamente se tornava uma tarefa mais e mais árdua, mas queria ver… por uma última vez…

- _My Lord…_

Viu-os. Os olhos vermelhos, carregados de malícia, numa perfeita sintonia com o tom de voz. Depois, escuridão. Não voltaria a ver aquela cor de sangue. Não voltaria a ver nada de nada. Como havia querido, como havia desejado. Eram esses os termos do contrato.

-_My Lord…_

Por fim, a eterna inconsciência...

O corpo caiu inerte nos braços do demónio, que rapidamente o agarrou pelos ombros enquanto passava o outro braço por baixo dos joelhos. Havia ainda um último trabalho, uma última tarefa que ele, Sebastian, deveria realizar na perfeição: o funeral do seu mestre. Só depois, apenas depois, poderia dar o seu contrato como acabado. Pois como poderia ele ser o mordomo dos Phantomhive se não conseguisse fazer um simples trabalho como aquele?

* * *

**REVIEW = AUTORA FELIZ = ACTUALIZAÇÕES**


End file.
